1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved latching system for sliding doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latching system for a sliding door which has the capability of effecting a positive latching both when the door is slid closed or hinged closed in its use.
2. General Background
Entry doors for hospital ICU/CCU rooms have always been equipped with doors which have the ability to both slide closed, and under emergency circumstances, swing open to provide greater access to the ICU room. Recent changes in the hospital Life Safety Code regulations now require that for any ICU/CCU area 5000 square feet or larger, each patient sleeping room door must be positively latched when it is in the closed position. Previously, the ICU/CCU rooms were equipped with manual sliding doors that provided for full access into or out of the room through the breakaway provision of the sliding door. However, because of the requirement for positive latching when closed, there is now a need to effect a positive latching mechanism which enables the door to positively latch both when slid closed and when it returns shut from the breakaway configuration.